Congress of Vienna - Reinstalled (Map Game)
This is a re-installation of the other map game. The other (unsuccessful) re-installation ended with nobody actually playing, probably since most were uncomfortable with following another's footsteps. So, I'm trying it all over again. NOT DONE YET The Rules #All pages, including country pages, diplomatic pages, algorithm and algorithm result pages and archives will all be marked with "(Congress of Vienna Reinstalled - Map Game)" #Game starts in 1816 and whenever eight players join. #One year per turn. One turn per day. Anyone can start a turn, not just a mod. #One nation per player. Players can be IPs, but be sure to use the same IP every time. #15 years per archive. #Every physical inventions (i.e. real inventions, not new science concepts) can only be made at most 25 years earlier than OTL #You can be an occupied nation and declare independence, albeit only if you are in Europe/Canada or you declare independence from the US. Otherwise you'd have to wait until the 1920s. #'Very important:' You can only play Europe or Morocco. The US is open after 1830. After 1868, you can also play China and Japan, unless those countries are already occupied. You cannot colonize more lands before 1830 either. #'Two minor divergences are made, to simplify the map and the game:' The Southern German Alliance System led by Bavaria, consists of all German Confederation states not listed below, nor belongs to a foreign power (Hannover, Holstein, Luxembourg) and the Northern Italian Federation including five of the seven Italian states (Parma, Modena, Tuscany, Luca, Venetia) #Algorithm: The Rules are at Algorithm (CoV Reinstalled) and the Results will be compiled not in the talk page, but in the separate Algorithm Results (CoV Reinstalled). #Expansion into non-country areas will be limited to 10% of your current area. #After an algorithm that the attacker wins, any territory conquered would be joined by the same colour to the first country that declared war in the attacker side. The border, if any, would still be there, so people could easily divide the conquered territory into sections by a peace agreement after the war. Mods & Mapmakers Official Leader Laptop Zombie Mods #'Laptop Zombie' #'Rexmod' #[[User:Krasnoyarsk|'Shikata']]' ga nai!' # Daxus Inferno # TechnicallyIAmSean Mapmakers #'Daxus Inferno' #'Upvoteanthology' Starting maps Map of Europe Map of the World (post 1830) Nations Sign for nations using three tildes only. 'Europe *Principality of Andorra - ''Princes '''Francesc Antoni '''and '''Louis XVIII - Capital: Andorra la Vella **Player: *Empire of Austria - Emperor '''Francis I' - Capital: Vienna **Player: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) *Pashalik of '''Albania' - Pasha Placeholder - Capital: Shkoder **Player: Shikata ga nai! *Grand Duchy of Baden - Grand Duke '''Charles' - Capital: Karlsruhe **Player: *Kingdom of '''Bavaria' - King '''Maximilian' ''- Capital: Munich ** Controlling the 27 smaller German states except for Hanover, Holstein, Liechtenstein and Luxembourg. Other states that are large enough to resist Bavarian influence are Saxony, Wurttemberg, Baden and the two Hesses. **Player: [[User:NicDonalds|'NicDonalds', Beginning Editor]] [[User talk:NicDonalds|'Talk']] *States of the Church (Papal States) - Pope '''Pius VII' - Capital: Rome **Player: *Kingdom of '''Denmark' - King '''Frederick VI' - Capital: Copenhagen **Player: bab62401 *Kingdom of '''France' - King '''Louis XVIII' - Capital: Paris **Player: -Ashlee ** '''Scarlet Outlaw is currently banned from the wiki, and thus he should be removed from France, to make room for a player who can actually play. ' ** No wonder why he is an outlaw. *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland - King '''Frederick I' - Capital: London **Player: Atlas. We supply your safety. Defenders of North America (talk) *Electorate of '''Hesse' - Elector '''William I' - Capital: Kassel **Player: *Grand Duchy of '''Hesse' - Grand Duke '''Louis I' - Capital: Darmstadt **Player: *Principality of '''Liechtenstein' - Prince '''Johann I Joseph' - Capital: Vaduz **Player: *United Kingdom of '''the Low Countries' - King '''William I' - Capital: Luxembourg **Player: Crim ** '''Shouldn't this be called the Netherlands?' ** It could but then it'll be less accurate check the wikipadia. - Sergi *Principality of Monaco - Prince '''Honore IV' - Capital: Monaco de Ville **Player: *Prince-Bishopric of '''Montenegro '- Prince-Bishop '''Petar II' - Capital: Cetinje **Player: *Kingdom of '''Naples-Sicily' (Two Sicilies) - King '''Ferdinand I' - Capital: Naples **Player:WehrmachtSniper 1939 *Federation of '''Northern Italy' **Player: Regards, Laptop Zombie *Empire of the Ottomans - Emperor '''Mahmud II' - Capital: Ankara **Player: SergiW(Talk to Sergi!) *Kingdom of '''Piedmont-Sardinia' - King '''Victor Emmanuel I' - Capital: Torino **Player: Daxus Inferno *Kingdom of '''Portugal' - King '''Peter IV' - Capital: Lisbon **Player: MMauritti (talk) *Kingdom of '''Prussia' - King '''William III' - Capital: Berlin **Player:I am that guy (talk) *Empire of '''Russia' - Tsar '''Alexander I' - Capital: Moscow **Player: *Republic of '''San Marino' - Capital: Città di San Marino **Player: 16:47, November 11, 2014 (UTC) *Kingdom of Saxony - King '''Frederick Augustus I' - Capital: Dresden **Player:' DANGER. HERE COMES Dr Cow Andrew (talk) *Kingdom of '''Spain - King '''Francisco I' - Capital: Madrid **Player: *Personal Union of '''Sweden-Norway' - King '''Charles XIII' - Capital: Stockholm **Player: Sokolia (Talk) *Confederacy of '''Switzerland' - Capital: Geneva **Player: IrishPatriot (talk) *Kingdom of Württemberg - King '''William I' - Capital: Stuttgart **Player:Epic Non-Europe but playable *United States of '''America' - Capital: Washington D.C. (after 1830) **Player: Spartian300 **'Spartian300, are you sure you want to wait until 1831?' ** Yeah. *Kingdom of Morocco - King '''Abderrahmane' - Capital: Rabat **Player: *China and Japan after 1868, if they are still independent. Though I am not optimistic about this. Archives Archive 1 (Congress of Vienna Reinstalled Map Game): From 1826.5 to 1830.5 Archive 2 (Congress of Vienna Reinstalled Map Game): From 1831 to 1845 Important, Functional Pages Algorithm (CoV Reinstalled) Algorithm Results (CoV Reinstalled) Revolting Algorithm (CoV Reinstalled) Gameplay '''Game commences Saturday, November 8th, 2014' Gameplay Game commences Saturday, November 8th, 2014 1816 The Low Countries and Denmark negotiate the North Sea Alliance to rebuild pre-war economic and political conditions. Sweden-Norway and Britain are invited to the Alliance. An extremely hot summer arrives in the Mediterranean. The Papal States and the Ottoman Empire end all hostilities and the Papal States urged all Catholic states to end tensions with the Ottomans, to which only Two Sicilies, Spain and Portugal complied. The''' Papal States, the Ottoman Empire, Two Sicilies, Spain, Portugal and Montenegro joined negotiations for a Mediterranean Trade Alliance, but this was '''suspended '''after ALBANIANS AND GREEKS REVOLTED AGAINST THE OTTOMAN EMPIRE.' Opinions were then spread:' Montenegro, Portugal and Two Sicilies supported the Ottomans''' with 500, 3000 and 2000 troops respectively, but Spain enforced the rebels with 7000 troops. The Ottomans ordered 7,000 troops from Asian provinces to move to Europe to defend the European territories. The Papal States remained neutral and urged calm for negotiations. Meanwhile, a meeting was held in Monaco between Monaco, Liechtenstein, Andorra, San Marino and some of the smallest German states about their microstate status. San Marino, Monaco, Andorra and Liechtenstein (collectively know as the SMAL-League) declared neutrality. Game announcement:' We need about 4 mods and 2 or 3 mapmakers. Sign up above. Players of Neutral countries and experienced players (please demonstrate your experience by listing your past games at my talk page) will have preference over others. Northern Italy: following Papal calls to calmness in the Ottoman territories, we urge parties to the conflict to end the armed conflict and enter peaceful talks. The Crown Council draft a Constitution, with legislative power to be granted to a popularly elected Parliament. The Federal Army and Federal Navy is formed with 50,000 forces in total. January 7th will hold Parliamentary election. Swiss Confederacy: the Cities of Geneva and Zürich are improved, with many houses being built, economy is improved thanks to our neutrality. Portugal: The Portuguese Crown returns to Lisbon and we ask Great Britain to abandon the protectorate over our nation. As a reward to the Brazilians for allowing our King in the time of need and giving them care and conditions we elevate Brazil as an integral part of Portugal rather than a colony. All children from the Royal Family return, including the heir to the Portuguese throne, Pedro. As liberal ideas continue to run our nation, many purpose the King a shift to a constitutional monarchy and he promises to look into it. We also send troops to occupy Olivença, which was given to us by the Treaty of Vienna and was an integral part of Portugal before the Napoleonic Wars. We continue expanding our African, Indian and Timor colonies. We offer the Netherlands '''to purchase Eastern Timor and we ask the '''Ottoman Empire '''that in exchange of helping them against the Greeks they allow us to conquer Oman. We are in favour of a Mediterranean Trade Alliance and we also contact other European nations looking for better relations. We swear to Britain to continue our long-lasting friendship and we will help France recover from the revolutionary times if they wish so. * '''Ottoman Dip: We approve Portuguese conquest of Oman. * Mod note: No alterations to the world map until 1830 please (rule 8: no additional colonization until 1830). You can take Oman in 1830 as the Ottomans approved * Spanish (Liberal) Diplomacy: Infante Francisco and Manuel de Godoy seek Portuguese help in the ongoing Civil War. This would be in exchange for Spanish support in removing the British protectorate. * Portuguese Dip: We will support the new Liberal government of Spain and we ask that instead of helping against the British, who are our allies and we are sure they will take their troops out of our nation soon, we ask that Ceuta, originally a Portuguese city and still withstanding some Portuguese heritage to be returned to Portugal * Piedmontese Diplomacy: We offer warm relations and an alliance to Portugal. * Portuguese Dip: We accept the alliance request from Piedmont with open arms. We also ask for a Royal Marriage between our two houses, since we are looking for a wife for our heir Pedro. We also state that Piedmont should join the Mediterranean Trade Alliance, and we ask the other invited states to start conversations * Piedmontese Diplomacy: We are open to a royal marriage and propose Princess Maria Teresa as a bride, but she is unfortunately only 13, though we would be willing to marry her to Pedro in 1820 (year of her OTL marriage). We a;sp state interest in joining the Mediterranean Trade Alliance. Albania Seeing the weakening of the Ottomans following the Greek revolt, the Pahaliks of Scutari, Janina and Berat all seize the opportunity to declare themselves independent. The three Pashaliks meet in Durres and declare the formation of an independent Albanian Confederation. They are swiftly able to gain the support of most of the tribal chieftains by promising them roles in the new government, enabling them to muster about 30,000 men. They fortify the passes around Pogradec and Vlore, and appeal for international assistance and support against the tyrannical Ottomans. Diplomats are sent to petition Austria to join this "war of liberation". Albania also offers to form a united front with Greece. *'Piedmontese Dip:' We support the Albanians and offer to send supplies. *'Albanian D:' We gratefully accept the Piedmontese offer. * Mod note: Please create an algorithm for your war. * Already done. Algorithm Results (CoV Reinstalled) The Kingdom of Spain experiences a minor shock as King Ferdinand VII dies suddenly of heart failure. This splinters support among the Spanish people, who were already debating liberalism vs conservatism. Supporters of conservatism support Infante Carlos as Carlos V while the liberals declare support for Infante Francisco de Paula, who is currently in Rome. The support for Carlos V primarily comes from Castile and Leon, Madrid, and Castile-La Mancha, while support for the liberals and Francisco come from the north (Asturias, Galicia, Navarre, and the Basque Country), west (Extremadura), east (Catalonia, Aragon, and Valencia), and south (Andalusia). Carlos V, who is already in Madrid, is coronated but about half of Spain refuses to accept this claim. As the Congress of Vienna is called, supporters from both sides arrive. Their primary goal is to seek support for their side, but they also advocate for support in the colonies. In the colonies, most juntas pledge support to Francisco, whose adviser is the exiled Manual de Godoy. A campaign is led by Godoy and Francisco, with the backing of Portugal (pending) and invades from the north and west. The invasion is met with great popular support, and soon only the area immediately surrounding Madrid remains under Carlos V's control. Sardinia-Piedmont: The navy and army are expanded upon, especially the navy. Very basic industrialization begins along the coast, in central Sardinia, and in Turin. Conservatives control the government and delegate more power to the aristocracy, but King Emmanuel also does his best to insure that only the most competent get any real positions of power. * Piedmontese Diplomacy: We offer warm relations and to the Austrians. Denmark: We sign an alliance with the Low Countries, and build up relations between us. We bring up our military, and attempt to bring up morale with the US. * Again, no out-of-Europe. Great Britain: We enter the North-Sea Alliance negotiations. We expand the military and economy. * Note that the NSA is still in negotiations process and will not be officially signed for some time. * Portuguese Dip: We ask Great Britain to de-occupy our nation and we ask for the continuance of the old alliance between our two nations and for warm relations * Wait, am I occupying you? ''' * '''The British left some troops in Portugal OTL, to rule until the King returned. They had to be kicked out by a revolution (just trying to avoid that) * Oh, okay * British Dip: We inform Portugal that the troops will leave, as your king has returned. Our alliance will continue, and we would like to get a few trade deals. Russian Empire: Russian Empire begins to improve economy and build up its military. An Albanian Revolt occurs in OTL Albania, Ottoman Empire and Russia nicely supports the Albanian rebels by sending money and weapons that produced in Russia. Population continues to grow, with over 500,000 people added in each year thanks to Czar Alexander I of Russia and the Population act of 1816. Greece: Peasants and Christians alike revolt against the Ottoman Empire. 1817 Tensions rise in Lithuania after a drunker Russian tax-collector knocks out a Lithuanian farmer in a tavern. The man dies, whereupon several of his family lynch the tax-collector in reply. Russian officials are booed in the streets of Riga and Vilnius. An epidemic of foot-and-mouth disease devastates the Scottish wool industry. On the plus side, the price of mutton plummets. In the Kingdom of Spain, the Civil War is resolved with the conservative forces of Carlos V slowly losing ground to the liberal forces of Francisco de Paula and his adviser, Manuel de Godoy. The ultimate battle, which took place to the north of Madrid, say Carlos V captured. His arrest sparked great upheaval among the conservative camp, allowing Francisco's forces to take the capital, where he was crowned as Rey Francisco I de España. Francisco thanks the Portuguese forces for their assistance, but he refuses to cede Ceuta, citing the Treaty of Lisbon, that was signed in 1668, that granted Ceuta to Spain and revoked Portuguese claims to the city and its port. We do, however, send them some monetary compensation. Meanwhile, Manuel de Godoy, as the new Prime Minster of Spain, gets down to work with liberal thinkers and begins to plan for the mass liberalization of Spain. The first official decree of Francisco is to liberate all imprisoned "traitors to the Spanish crown" who advocated for the Constitution of 1812. He then puts the document into effect (at least temporarily) after his brother had removed it in 1814. Francisco then extends the same promise to all primary Latin American colonies provided that they continue to remain loyal to the crown. Francisco extends a hand of friendship out to his kinsman, King Louis XVIII of France, promising to restore France's old order. *'Spain:' Seeks alliances with France, Naples, and Great Britain. * British Dip: We accept. Great Britain: The British army officially leaves Portugal. We expand the military and economy. Northern Italy: Following the election, the vast majority of the parliament is organized Into three parties. To the right was the Conservative Party (67/200) who trusted the current structure of the Federation; to the left was the Reform Party (66/200) who demanded further centralization of the federation; and the Royalist Party (63/200) who were simply nobles and wealthy men satisfied with the economy. Four politicians still sat as independents. The government is formed with the Crown Council and Parliament's approval. This government of 20 actually consisted of nine conservatives, six royalists and five reformists. Meanwhile, a new constitution version Is drafted, but does not satisfy any of the parties' demands. The Army and Navy is strengthened further. We urge the Ottomans to retreat from Albanian and Greek lands and Instead focus on Slavs (Bulgarians, Serbs and Macedonians) * Ottoman Empire: The Ottomans do not recognize the move and send a warning that they should not interfere with the crisis. * Northern Italy: We are just advising what you should do, and we will not Interfere with It. The basic reason why we advise you so is that Slavs affiliate with Russians, so they can power a larger threat than Albanians and Greeks who are culturally and linguistically Isolated and less likely to ally with a great power, and thus you could more easily retain control. * Ahh. OK. -Sergi Sardinia-Piedmont: The navy and army are expanded upon, especially the navy. Very basic industrialization begins along the coast, in central Sardinia, and in Turin. Conservatives control the government and delegate more power to the aristocracy, but King Emmanuel also does his best to insure that only the most competent get any real positions of power. King Emmanuel also begins to try pushing legislation to end Salic Law, this would allow for one of his daughters to inherit the throne rather than his youngest brother, Charles Felix, as Emmanuel has no son. Ottoman Empire: The Ottoman Empire moves regiments to Burrel (Albania's Town) And to Korçë keeping the "Albo- Greek Riots" Away.. Meanwhile, The Ottomans also try to convert the Orthodox Serbs, Orthodox Romanians to convert into Islamic Ottomans. Also the Ottomans take navy and blockades Durrës, Vlorë (Albanian Ports) to later take siege of Albania. The Ottomans are recruiting Navy in İstanbul, Antalya. The Ottomans also recruit military in İstanbul, Ankara, Çorlu Ottoman Dip: Sends a warning to Northern Italy. Tries to make alliance with Portugal, Two Sicilies. '''Asks "Call Of Arms" to '''Portugal :Portuguese Dip: We lend some troops and ships to the Ottoman Empire Russian Empire: Russian Empire begins to improve economy and build up its military. Some revolutions in Ottoman Europe occurs in OTL Albania and Greece, Russia nicely supports the Albanian and Greek rebels by sending money and weapons that produced in Russia. Population continues to grow, with over 100,000 people added in each year thanks to Czar Alexander I of Russia and the Population act of 1816. In all cities over Siberia, most new houses and churches are built, more farms are built to feed its expending population. Russia also supports the Orthodox Romanians in Romania to don't let coveted to Islam by sending money and weapons that produced in Russia. WTF?! The Romanians are not revolting why are you giving them weapons!?!? - Sergi We've said it before, kick Eric from Russia. This is one more reason. ~Tech Portugal: After much deliberation, the King proclaims the end of the absolutism in Portugal and the creation of a Constitution. He forms a Cabinet of Ministers who are told to write a Constitution for Portugal. We hope that in 1818 the Constitution is ready to be installed. Meanwhile, the nation is now free of foreign troops and we say goodbye with pride of the British help. We also decide to invest in industrialization and some factories are opened in the Great Lisbon area. Many also state that a reform of the military is needed and fast, and so the military budget is increased slightly. We agree with the Royal marriage between our Kingdom and Piedmont to occur in 1820. The people are happy the King has returned and hopes for a new future are higher and higher. Albania: Having liberated much of Albania in the successful rising last year, the Albanian chieftains meet at Durres to decide their next move. Meanwhile, fortification of the southern passes and major cities continues, essentially forming a massive "great wall". After hearing of the Ottoman advance on Tirana and Korçë, they decide to halt the Ottoman attack in the south. Fortunately, the Ottomans have sent only a few regiments, giving the Albanians a local superiority. Additionally, the irregular troops have rearmed over the winter with Russian arms. The chiefs can also call on around 10,000 well-trained Albanians who previously served in the Ottoman army but now fight for their motherland. Several dozen men are sent to foment rebellion in Serbia, now suffering from Ottoman conversion attempts. Bavaria: King Maximilian mainly improves Bavaria's Germanic diplomatic ties, but also slightly improves infrastructure and military. Bavaria becomes somewhat politically stronger, due to being the clear leader of the Southern German Alliance created in the Treaty of Vienna. Although the nations of Wurttemberg, Baden, Saxony, Electorate of Hesse, and the Grand Duchy of Hesse are in the Alliance, he begins to try to exert more influence over them as he did with the other Germanic states. He attempts to do this specifically with Wurttemberg ''and ''Baden. He also tries to give Bavaria more power in the loose confederation. Although Maximilian supports Greek independence, he does not fund or help with the war. For German nationalism, imperialism, and isolationism, Bavaria makes no new alliances as it trusts with on states in the Alliance. Maximilian and aristocracy begin drafting up a constitution for Bavaria to make it more of a solidified state. : QUESTIONS FOR MODS: ''What ways of annexing and absorbing states would work, and would be plausible? ... : ''Well, Nic, if you want to unite with another state give a not-too-bad reason, and present a viable and fair plan for unification.' San Marino: Antonio Onofri and Pietro Zoli are elected Captains Regent of San Marino. 1818 Saturn, Greek's player-designate, is unable to play. Greeks ends tensions with Ottomans and asks for autonomy. Many player-designates have never posted and will be eliminated if they does not post before 1821. I will use inactive countries as part of my mod posts. Tensions escalate in Livonia, Courland and Lithuania governorates. Now there are riots, and the leaders organize a Baltic Revolutionary Organization in secret (a few of them, even the people do not know, and Eric4e, you will not know). These tensions even spread into Estonia. Albania: Following the recent victory at the battle of Burrel, defeating the second major Ottoman offensive in a year, celebration ensues throughout Albania. Recruits pour in to the irregular militias. Russian and Piedmontese arms continue to be dispensed, and the military grows both in size and power accordingly. The Albanian chieftains decide that they have only one option left to finally push the Ottomans into recognizing Albania's independence; a major new offensive. While fortification in the south continues, forming a comprehensive belt of fortification, troops muster throughout Albania. Roads are improved and supplies are collected to prepare for the upcoming attack. *'Northern Italy:' Recognises the Treaty and recognises the independence of Albania. We hope that the new nation will be peaceful and will give valuable contributions to the European community. UK: Expands military and economy. George III dies, and George IV is the new king. The nation is shocked when it is discovered that Charles XIV John, the king of Sweden-Norway, has raped Princess Charlotte, George IV's oldest sister. This leads to public support for an attack on Sweden-Norway. A military draft is held, with the standing army increasing to 900,000 men. It is calculated that when needed, it is possible to have 7,000,000 British soldiers fight. Netherlands: The powerhouse that is the Dutch economy swells as the Netherlands works to install deals that benefit both trading partners economically within the various shipping companies of the Netherlands. William I celebrates yet another year since the Congress of Vienna. A parade in Amsterdam takes place. The Dutch work to consolidate its holdings, especially in the Belgian areas of the nation, which have cultural identities differing from the Netherlands. The Dutch East Indies creates a massive profit for the Netherlands this year. Foodstuffs and other exports from the Dutch East Indies make up most of the goods coming out of this region, though not the entire bulk of it. The holdings in Africa see economic gain as well. In South America, the Dutch colonies trade with nations in the area, allowing the economy there to increase as well. Overall, 1818 is an incredibly good year for the Dutch economy. William I is pleased at this progress. * British Dip: We request an alliance with Netherlands. * Dutch Diplomacy: We accept. Russian Empire: Russia continues to improve economy and build up its military. Due to accepting deal with United Kingdom, The Russian Army begins placing near Swedish border and a few forts are built in order to take Sweden if Russia wins the war. Population continues to grow, with over 100,000 people added each year. Some houses are built in one of smallest cities of Russia. The Russian lumbermen chopped the Siberian trees and replaced them with farms to feed its expending population. An riot occurs in the Baltics and the Russian Army must stop them, placing up each 2000 armies in largest cities of Baltics. Roads are improved. Ottoman Empire: Newspapers come! "The treaty is given to the Albanians! We Lost I TELL YOU WE LOST THIS DARN COUNTRY!"- Reporter, We are disappointed to let them win, we have lost the war and can't do anything about it! (Treaty Page) . Military has grown big and strong. Ten regiments go into Greek lands! The Ottomans hope with honour to win this revolt. *'Albania' thanks the Ottomans for recognizing the will of the people and hopes for improved relations in future. *'Northern Italy:' Recognises the new treaty *'Greeks have abandoned the conflict and is now asking for limited autonomy only. Do you still want to proceed with force? Regards, Laptop Zombie 11:58, November 13, 2014 (UTC)' Bavaria: King Maximilian mainly improves Bavaria's Germanic diplomatic ties, but also slightly improves infrastructure and military. Bavaria becomes somewhat politically stronger, due to being the clear leader of the Southern German Alliance created in the Treaty of Vienna. Although the nations of Wurttemberg, Baden, Saxony, Electorate of Hesse, and the Grand Duchy of Hesse are in the Alliance, he continues to try to exert more influence over them as he did with the other Germanic states. He attempts to do this specifically with Wurttemberg ''and ''Baden. He also tries to give Bavaria more power in the loose confederation. On the 26th of May, Maximilian proclaimed the Bavarian Constitution. The Landtag would have two houses, an upper house (Herrenhaus) comprising of aristocracy and noblemen, and the lower house (Abgeordnetenhaus), comprised of small land owners, townspeople, and peasants. The articles in the constitution also support religious equality between Roman Catholics and Protestants. The constitution also pleases the liberals giving more power to the Minister-President and renaming it the Chancellor. '''The Kingdom stays a heredity constitutional monarchy, but the Chancellor is an elected position by the citizens. Although the Chancellor has expanded powers, it is still seconded by the King's. A German nobleman, Artur Rudolf König is elected and takes the name 'Ferdinand'. The term for the position "His majesty's pleasure", but an election will take place if the citizens show distrust in the Chancellor. If two-thirds of the (male) citizens vote for him to be removed, a new one will be elected. 'Upon creating the constitution for solidifying the state Ferdinand offers to give guaranteed military protection to the people of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, Hohenzollern-Hechingen, Saxe-Meiningen, and Saxe-Coburg and Gotha if they join the new constitution monarchy, although he expects them all not to accept. '''Ferdinand, a liberal wishes to create unified, (somewhat) democratic Germanic state. '''He also proposes that if the states join they will be equally represented in the Landtag. '''For German nationalism and imperialism, Bavaria stays somewhat isolationist to non-German states. Ferdinand and Maximilian agree for their goal to be a unified Germany. *'Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen: (MOD RESPONSE):''' ''Reject *'Hohenzollern-Hechingen:' (MOD RESPONSE):' ' Reject *'Saxe-Meiningen:' (MOD RESPONSE):' ''Accept' *'Saxe-Coburg and Gotha:' ''(MOD RESPONSE):' ''Accept' *Feel free to tell me if this is implausible by denying all of them. -Nic'' *''It's not implausible, it's what I aim for: consolidation of Germany into three states led by Prussia, Bavaria and Austria (which will not have any other countries on their side) and finally a German Civil War'' Northern Italy: We recognise the new borders of Europe:' Albanian independence and enlargement of Bavaria'. Improvement of the army is done. We welcome the new Sammarinese government and hopes to work with them. The Constitution is finally passed. The states' leaders will not have any federal importance. Under the new Constitution of 1818, Rinaldo Arcuri' '''is elected President at the age of 48. '''Publio Calabrese' is elected Prime Minister by the Parliament at the age of 41. Both men are Conservatives, supported by the Reformists against the Royalist interests. Northern Italy wishes to establish trade deals with Montenegro and Piedmont-Sardinia. (Dax please reply, for Montenegro any mod could reply except me) *'Montenegro' accepts. *'San Marino:' Giuliano Malpeli and Livio Casali are elected Captains Regent of San Marino. Industry is built up. 1819 Ottomans: The Ottoman Empire makes military in İstanbul, Çorlu, Ankara, Thessaloniki (Riflemen, Infantry, Cavalry mostly).The Ottoman Empire makes navy in the İstanbul, Bandırma as a trade ship and makes trade in The Fertile Crescent. The Ottoman Empire gets better economy because of the African goods going to the Greek trading ports. The Ottomans trade goods are mostly gold, dyes, silver, African animals (monkey and elephants mostly) bananas, slaves. The Ottomans give a royal marriage to Serb leader's daughter to keep the converting more faster and so the Serbs and the Ottoman Empire will be closer in touch and would like to have more time to improve relations at the time. Meanwhile, the Serbians (Orthodox) are converting about 37% are now Sunni religion and the Romanians (Orthodox) are now 28% Sunni. The Ottoman Empire unofficially gets the title "Defender Of Sunni" as recognition of Ottoman Empire because they are converting the most N/A Sunni religions. The Ottomans make a plantation in Serbia so they will be converted even faster and makes a plantation in Greece as well. The Ottomans ask France, Spain '''to be allies in time of war. The Ottoman Empire also asks '''Russian Empire '''to stop helping the Romanians with food and supply (even though they are not revolting and are going ok) and to stop interfere with the converting of the Romanians. Ottoman Empire asks again the Montenegro''' to be part of Ottoman Empire *Please make it clear which country will Montenegro be a vassal of. * Ottomans -Sergi * As an Orthodox Prince-Bishopric, Montenegro reject vassalization. It, however, offer to be a close ally of the Ottomans, but it must be an equal partnership, no senior partner, no junior partner. * Ottoman Dip: They decline as they think it would make us look bad if they ally with a weak nation. but don't want to damage the relationship with Monten and Ottomans UK: In response to Prussia's outrageous insult to us, all troops are called back to defend our islands. A total of four million soldiers are called to duty. Three million more men can be used at a later time. We call upon Netherlands, Portugal, Spain, Austria and France to help us fight the madmen in Prussia. Two million stay in Britain, two million soldiers are sent to fight the Prussians from Hannover. *'Prussia:' Fearful that Britain could possibly become too-strong-of-a-nation and threatening European balance, we declare war on Britain and calls for Austria and France to help us. * British Dip: British Russian Alliance? We have NO alliance with Russia. All hostilities with Sweden-Norway end, to fight our enemy. * Sweden-Norway '''wishes to settle the hostilities witg money. * '''British Dip to Sweden-Norway: If you pay us an amount of money as compensation, we will let it slip. * At this point, it is no longer fair for me to continue posting. Another mod must use Random.org to decide Austria and France's stances (from 1-10: 1-5 Yes, 6-10 No) * There will be an algo for the British-Prussian War, but we will have to wait for the other great powers to respond. *France refuses to become involved (9). Austria supports Prussia (1). Albania: Enjoys its first year of peace in some time. The military improves, with many irregular units decommissioned and subsumed into the new and more professional Albanian Army, trained by foreign officers hired by the government. A nation-wide militia system is put in place, largely consolidating tribal militaries, while Albania, fearing being surrounded by the Ottomans, declares itself committed to protect the sovereignty of Montenegro, from any foreign influence or vassalization. Roads improve, while batteries are constructed to defend major ports. * Ottoman Dip: They warn the Albanians not to get involved in the Montenegro Vassalization and would not appreciate it. British Dip: We request that our allies Spain, Portugal and the Netherlands join. We also SECRETLY suggest to Bavaria that they help us, promising them Prussian lands to create a big united German state under Bavarian rule. This is our goal for the region, a big stable nation ruled by a government which does the right things Russian Empire: Russia continues to improve economy and build up its military. Population continues to grow, with over 100,000 people added each year. Some houses are built in one of smallest cities of Russia. The Russian lumbermen chopped the Siberian trees and replaced them with farms to feed its expending population. Roads are improved. Russian Empire joined Great Britain's side in War of Prussian Aggression, as the Czar of Russia said. Two million Russian troops are matched into Prussia, opening up a new front called the Eastern Front. Bavaria: King Maximilian mainly improves Bavaria's Germanic diplomatic ties, but also slightly improves infrastructure and military. Bavaria becomes somewhat politically stronger, due to being the clear leader of the Southern German Alliance created in the Treaty of Paris. Although the nations of Wurttemberg, Baden, Saxony, Electorate of Hesse, and the Grand Duchy of Hesse are in the Alliance, he continues to try to exert more influence over them as he did with the other Germanic states. He attempts to do this specifically with Wurttemberg and Baden. He also tries to give Bavaria more power in the loose confederation. Both Maximilian and Ferdinand are content with the joining of Saxe-Meiningen and Saxe-Cobug and Gotha to the monarchy. Throughout the year the new government system seems to be working well to create laws and settle disputes on some issues. Although naturally, the opinions of King Maximilian I and Chancellor Ferdinand I are different. This shows in the recent eruption of war in Europe. The country seems split on whether or not to join the war. King Maximilian is unsure about joining the war, just as members of the Abgeordnetenhaus. On the other hand, Ferdinand and the Herrenhaus are in favor of the war. Ferdinand argues that this is the chance for Bavaria to unite Germany. Maximilian states that Germany can be unified peacefully, and not necessarily by force (Which again makes him unsure about joining the war). The King also argues that Austria and Prussia outnumber them in troops, as the other two German powers. By late September, both houses that declaring war would be in interest of the people. In October, with the King being pressured by both houses, the Chancellor, and Britain, war is declared on the Kingdom of Prussia. Some forces mobilize by the end of the year, and invade Prussian Hesse/Rhine with a force of 40k. To protect from Austrian troops, mainland Bavaria is not left undefended with large armies and garrisons being deployed in major cities. The royal family is also temporarily moved to the safety of Nuremburg Castle, away from Austria. Bavarian men walk into the war with high morale due to German imperialism. (Just mentioning that the map is slightly inaccurate, as I did not gain the Hohenzollern Lands) - Nic, Bavaria ' *'Bavaria to Britain Diplomacy: The King wants to make sure the secret promises of land with be fulfilled, and also requests that the British deploy troops to help defend the Austrian Front in Mainland Bavaria. * Britain to Bavaria: Yes, we wish for one great united German state, led by a stable and just government. 20.000 men are sent to the Austrian front Northern Italy: We reiterate our support for Montenegro and its sovereignty, and promise to move troops at the Montenegrins' request. We will distance ourselves from the current war. 1820 In the Balkans, Montenegro wishes to exchange embassies with the Ottomans AND Albania. For the rest of it, Krasnoyarsk will do it (please do NOT talk about the Balkans) The harvest fails in Sicily, provoking peasant unrest. The Danish monarch falls of his horse while hunting and is dragged thirty metres. He dies. Ottomans: Ottomans Allow exchange embassies. The Monks of Islam nearly finish converting the Serbs and Romanians.' '''Improve military in capital. Makes trade in The Fertile Crescent with naval units. Economy Still grows up. Farms grow in the European side. '''Denmark:' After the death of Frederick VI 'his cousin '''Christian VIII '''takes the throne however the nobility doesn't support it and assassinates Christian in place of Frederick's young son '''Frederick VIII '♙ '''Naples-Sicily: We introduced a rearmament program and increase military strength we bring the number of the troops to 400.000. We also suppress the peasant unrest by force and start education and industrialization program we subsidised the people so they will prosper and we declare ourselves The Naples-Sicily Empire King Ferdinand I '''is crowned the emperor we also want to make trade agreement with the Ottoman Empire We send a Diplomat to Ottoman city of Istanbul we also want to make non-aggression pact with Spain and Italy.We also expand cities and make sure there are no political nor inside enemies by creating a secret police.l '''The Kingdom of Württemberg: We upgrade our military.We ask that Baden(this should be a definite yes), both Hesses,and the Kingdom of Saxony to join us in a union called the Free German Confederacy in which all member states would get autonomy within it(like the OTL German Empire. Therefore, the Saxon player gets to retain his nation) threatening WAR otherwise. Category:Map Games Category:Congress of Vienna - Reinstalled Map Game Category:Games